1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information transmission method, information processing method, information processing apparatus, electronic device, and imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been put into practical use such a video camera system that a control port conforming to the RS-232C standards is provided in each of a video camera apparatus and a camera controller apparatus and coded control data can be transmitted between the apparatuses.
In the ensuing description, a protocol of RS-232C standards used to transmit control signals between the video camera apparatus and an external device such as camera controller apparatus is referred to as VISCA (Video System Control Architecture).
When utilizing information transmission based upon the VISCA, each of the video camera apparatus and the external device needs to have means for converting an ordinary camera control signal representing information with a signal level value to coded data conforming to the VISCA and means for converting the coded data to such an ordinary camera control signal. Even if a camera apparatus equipped with a control port conforming to the VISCA is prepared, it is unadvantageously impossible to connect the camera apparatus to the camera controller apparatus and use them unless the camera controller apparatus includes a control port conforming to the VISCA.
In other words, when transmitting information such as control data conforming to the VISCA between the video camera apparatus and the camera control apparatus, it is indispensable to equip both of these apparatuses with means for converting ordinary control data to coded data conforming to the VISCA and means for converting this coded data to an ordinary control signal.
In the case where a camera has been updated to a camera having a control port conforming to the VISCA, therefore, it becomes necessary to update an external device to be connected to the control port of this video camera apparatus for use such as the camera controller apparatus and the like to an external device having a control port conformed to the VISCA. Unadvantageously, therefore, an expense for updating the external device must be prepared.
The present invention has been implemented in view of these points. An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus having a control port conforming to the VISCA with data conversion means for performing conversion between input/output coded data conforming to the VISCA and control data having information as a signal level value, make it possible to connect a device which does not have a control port conforming to the VISCA to the above described apparatus having the control port conforming to the VISCA, eliminate the restrictions irrespective of whether the control port is present or not, and expand the degree of freedom on connection between devices.